The Yerkes Regional Primate Research Center is a division of the Woodruff Medical Center of Emory University. Yerkes receives its primary support from Animal Resources Branch of Division of Research Resources, NIH, and also from research grants and contracts from federal and private funds. The Center is committed to biomedical and behavioral primate research. Research programs involving great apes and several monkey species are directed primarily toward three missions identified for the Center by NIH. (1) Neural and behavioral research including neuroanatomy, neurophysiology, neurochemistry, neuroendocrinology, neurobehavior and social behavior. (2) Experimental pathology and immunology with emphasis on neoplastic diseases, and (3) Reproductive biology, including studies of fertility and sterility. The Center consists of a main station containing animal quarters and research laboratories located on the Emory University campus and a 115 acre field research station for studies of social behavior 35 miles north of Atlanta.